As of today, scooters are widely used for transportation and recreation, by children and adults alike. The presently available scooters can be divided into 2 main categories: passive driven scooters and active driven scooters. The passive driven scooters are typically designed to roll downhill or to be driven by kicking the ground and pushing the scooter. On the other hand, the active driven scooters are typically designed to drive forwards based on some kind of energy transformation which transfers the rider's exercise power into forward movement. The active scooters category may be divided into 2 sub-categories: the 2-wheels scooters and the 3 (or more)-wheels scooters, where the 3-wheels scooters are typically more stable, and can typically stand upright on the floor by themselves.
One type of a 3 wheel scooter has one front wheel and two rear wheels set in a reversed “V” formation. The front of the scooter may have a head tube where the head tube holds a stem that can rotate within boundaries, clockwise or counterclockwise. The stem has a front wheel connected to its lower end and a handle installed on its upper end. The handle can swing left and right for turning the front wheel left and right for, inter alia, steering the scooter. Both sides of the scooter each have a tube that extends from the head tube. The two tubes are stretched outward in a predetermined angle and one swivel rear wheel is provided at the rear end of each tube. In addition to the fact, that the handle can be used to steer the scooter, the handle can also be used to swing the rear of the scooter left and right, in relations to: the stem, handle, and front wheel. The swinging of the rear of the scooter left and right causes the scooter to glide forward together with a rear S-shaped movement.
CN201647021 discloses a three-wheel scooter, which comprises a handle, a stand pipe, a front wheel, a folding complex, a left and right leg pipe, a fork assembly, a back wheel, a brake gear and a foot treadle, wherein the ends of the left and right leg pipe are respectively provided with a connecting base. The fork assembly comprises a back wheel fork, a hollow connecting shaft, a bearing and a bearing pressing plate. The hollow connecting shaft can be rotatably arranged on the back wheel fork through the bearing and the bearing pressing plate. The back wheel can be rotatably arranged on the back fork, and the hollow connecting shaft is fixed on the connecting base in an inclined way at an included angle of 64 to 66 degrees with the horizontal plane. Nevertheless, the riding of the disclosed three-wheel scooter is inefficient.
U.S. Ser. No. 13/849,151 discloses a head tube reset mechanism for a scooter that includes a connector, for installing rear wheels, and a head tube, for installing a front wheel and a handle. The front end of the connector is a jacket tube and a filling slot keeping a predetermined spacing from the jacket tube. The head tube includes a pivot sheathing into the jacket tube and a limiting unit extending into the filling slot. As disclosed, an elastomer is installed between the filling slot of the connector and the limiting unit. The handle and the front wheel on the head tube swing left and right against the pivot along with the head tube, when the scooter glides forward. Nevertheless, the riding of the disclosed three-wheel scooter is cumbersome.
CN202657178U discloses a three-wheeled scooter, wherein a front fork is installed on the lower portion of a handle bar stem, a front wheel is located on the front fork, footboards and rear wheels are installed on the rear end of a connecting rod, the footboards are hinged on a folding frame through the connecting rod, one end of a folding rod is connected with the front fork, the other end of the folding rod is hinged with the folding frame, a folding rod installation part is installed on the folding frame, a locking screw is installed on the folding rod, and the folding rod installation part is provided with a screw hole corresponding with the screw. The scooter is provided with a braking device. The three-wheeled scooter is characterized in that the braking device comprises a brake crank, wherein braking lines are connected with the brake crank, the front end and the rear end of the connecting rod are respectively provided with openings used for the braking lines passing in and out, the rear end of the braking lines are connected with brake blocks which are fixed on rear wheels frames through spindles, and the brake blocks can turn along the spindles. Because the front end and the rear end of the connecting rod are respectively provided with openings used for the braking lines passing in and out, part of the braking lines are enabled to be hidden in the connecting rod, and thus the effect on the braking lines during the use process can be reduced. Brake blocks are fixed on rear wheels frames through the spindles, and the brake blocks can turn along the spindles. Therefore when braking is needed, the braking lines can be pulled to enable the brake blocks to turn along the spindles and thus braking can be achieved. Nevertheless, the riding of the disclosed three-wheel scooter is tiresome.
It would therefore be desired to propose a system void of these deficiencies.